A Forbidden Love Story
by Kiandra20
Summary: Andre and Tori are performing in the school talent show only days away. Tori get's hurt. Jade comes to visit. But what happens when someone falls in love?...
1. The Innocent Beginning

It was a cold December evening. School had just been out and traffic was crazy. Beck was coming over to Jade's today to hang out… Or so she said. Tori and Andre had spotted the school talent show flyers around the school and decided to do it immediately! Andre was going to meet Tori at her house in 15 minutes. Tori was already home since she lived 3 blocks away from the school. Tori drove up in her driveway and looked at the time. It was exactly 2:15.

~Tori's P.O.V.~

I put my car into park and got out. I fussed to find my house key and almost tripped going up the steps. I finally found it. I unlocked the door and walked in closing it behind me. My parents were out of town and Trina was at a convention for the weekend. The time flew by! 2:15, 2:20, 2:25, 2:-

A knock came to my door.

"Who is it?", I called.

"Andre.", he said walking in.

"Gasp! What if I was indecent.", I said acting shocked.

He just laughed. "I don't know, but good thing you weren't!"

"Hahaha, yeah.", I laughed.

"I'll be right back!", Andre said.

"Kk", I responded and walked into the kitchen to grab us snacks.

Andre returned 5 minutes later. I turned around and stood there confused.

"What's all that?", I raised a brow.

He stood there with 2 large professional clothing bags (1 white and 1 black), 2 unbelievably huge suitcases, and a small duffle bag.

"It's our stage equipment, well some of it!", he laughed and walked over towards me handing me the white clothing bag.

"What's in here?", I wondered.

"Open it and find out!", me smirked.

So I did. Inside was the most gorgeous neon pink mini dress and black and white leather tights. I ran up and hugged him!

"You are amazing Andre Harris!"

He chuckled. "Thanks Tor, now go put it on so we can pick a song and start rehearsing!"

I nodded and ran up stairs. I stripped and slipped on the black tights then the dress. It fit perfectly and hugged my curves in all the right spots. I slid my feet into my got pink heels then when back downstairs. As I hit the last stair Andre had gotten dressed too and may I say he looked HOT! He was wearing a red dress shirt the buttoned at his elbow, a grey vest over it, black skinny jeans and gray, black and red vans.

"You look hot!", I looked at Andre smiling.

"So do you", he blushed.

-Later in time-

We spent an hour trying to figure out what song to sing then we choose one!

~Jade's P.O.V.~

"Beck!, I'm sorry"

"No, your not!"

"I'm, I promise!"

"Jade… WE ARE DONE!"

"What? Noo!"

Jade slid down her living room door after Beck stormed out. She sobbed heavily, as she couldn't register that Beck and her were no longer a couple. Meanwhile, Andre and Tori were practicing for the school talent show. They were going to perform "Knockout", by Lil' Wayne and Nicki Minaj.

~Andre's P.O.V.~

"Hey Barbie! I can be your black Ken!", I sang to Tori. She looked amazing in her black leather tights and neon pink mini dress. Absolutely gorgeous.

"Baby 1, 2, 3.. Tell 'em get the referee. 'Cause he can, get the knock out!", Tori spun around and winked at me as she was singing. I smiled as I began playing my electric guitar.

"Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong!"

We killed the music and Tori ran to the door. When she opened it Jade stormed in. She looked a mess! Her hair was frizzy, her mascara had run all down her cheeks, and her eyes were puffy.

"Oh my gosh!", Tori exclaimed. "What's wrong Jade?"

"Beck and I we, we…"

Her eyes began to water quickly.

"Broke up!", she finally announced, then she turned on the full water works.

~Tori's P.O.V.~

Jade looked really bad! I felt sorry were her because we were kinda tight now. But, then again I couldn't blame Beck for leaving her. Jade had treated him so wrong and he is such an amazing guy. I sat Jade down on my couch and eventually got her to calm down.

"Tell me what happened Jade.", I asked her nicely.

"Well…", She started. "I might have gotten a little jealous of Beck's new 'best friend'."

"Who?", I curiously asked.

"Her name is Malaysia", she said putting and emphasis on the girls name.

"Do I know her?"

"I think. She's on the girls lacrosse team. She's about your height really dark brown hair, with golden brown eyes."

"Her?, She's really pretty!"

Jade gave me the death stare.

"Sorry gosh!"…


	2. Suprise!

Jade just sighed and laid back on the couch. She just sat there.

"Can I please stay here for a while and just chill? I don't want to be home alone."

I looked at Andre and he mouthed 'It's up to you.' I looked back at Jade.

"Okay, but me and 'Dre are practicing for the school talent show so, it's gonna get loud in her."

"That's fine. A little music could do me some good."

I smiled and walked back over next to Andre's make shift stage.

"5, 6, 5, 6, 7, 8!"

The music got louder and louder and you could feel the bass run through your veins if you were anywhere in the house. Andre and I sang our verse together, then I rapped my solo verse. I glanced over to see that Jade had her eyes closed and was dancing to the song. I looked at Andre and then back to Jade but her eyes were open this time. She gave me a slight smirk. I laughing silently and she laughed too. I was so glad to help Jade feel better. I think I Andre would agree with me. I know Jade can be mean at times but at other times she's amazingly nice. Sometimes its scary. I skipped over to Jade and pulled her up by her hands. We danced and I showed her my dance routine so she could do it with me. She nailed it on the second try! It took me 1 ½ hours to master it… 'I guess I'm a better singer than I am dancer', I though to myself. The talent show was only 2 days away and I was confident that we would have a great chance of winning. That was until…

I attempted to do this move I has seen J-Lo do in one of her music videos. It was a triple spin high kick in really high heels. The first spin went perfectly, the second spin was a breeze but, as I turned again to attempt the third spin my heels got tangled up in the microphone wire. I fell flat on my face and landed like a mermaid. My feet were raised up behind me and I was squirming to be helped to my feet.

"Help! Ahhh!", I screamed as I hit the floor.

Jade and Andre rushed to help untangle me.

"My ankle! God my ankle!"

"Tori!, You okay?", Andre panicked.

"Obviously not!", Jade replied.

"Untangle my feet!", I screamed at them.

"Ok! OK!", They said in unison.

They got me untangled and attempted to raise me up to a standing position. I almost instantly fell back down, If it wasn't for Andre. They helped me to the couch and Andre bent down.

"Which ankle hurts Tor?"

"The right on.", I gasped as he gently picked it up to examine.

"I think we should get you to the doctor." He said.

Jade looked at it, "It's starting to swell.", Jade said somewhat fascinated.

"Doctor?, Will a Doctor really be necessary?", My voice shook.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Tori.", Andre frowned slightly knowing I was freaked out my doctors.

"Everything will be ok Tori.", Jade nodded in reassurance.

"Go crank up my truck Jade.", Andre tossed his keys to her and quickly walked outside. I heard his vehicle crank up and he picked me up and carried me out the door. Jade was walking back up just as we were going to the truck. You guys all set?

"Grab my purse on the couch and my keys on the kitchen table. Lock the door for me then I'm ready.", I told her.

"Will do Vega."

Jade did as I asked and brought me my purse. She climbed into the passengers side and Andre hoisted my up into the back seat and I scooted back. When he made sure I was in and comfortable he closed the door and jogged to the drivers side, got in and drove off. We arrived at the emergency clinic of L.A. in minutes. Jade went in and requested a wheelchair for me and Andre picked me up once again, took me out of his truck and placed me into the wheelchair gently.


	3. At least someone had a great night

~Several long hours later, Tori's P.O.V.~

We got back home really late but, we were all wide awake. After getting 2 X-Rays, Ice, a prescription, and a brace I returned home with a severely sprained ankle. Great right? Not! There would be no way I could perform in the talent show in 2 days. No way. I shook my head and sighed as I plopped on the couch setting my crutches next to me. I looked up at Andre and Jade.

"You guys know there is no way I can do the talent show now, right?", I frowned.

"Don't be sad Tori, I just won't do it.", He nodded.

"What! No! You have to do it.", I became serious. "For me."

Andre huffed. "Fine, I'll do it for you Tori, but how am I going to find a new partner is such little time?"

"I have no clue.", the room become silent.

"I can do it.", Jade said.

"What?", Andre and I said at the same time.

"I can do it. I've been watching you guys for hours and I know the song, the Choreography. I can do it."

I looked at Andre "She does know everything."

"great, great! Welcome to.. Umm yeah, anyways..", we laughed.

"Who's partner got hurt but they found a new partner just time?", Andre looked around then held up of thumps to his chest. "This guyyy!"

I though I would die laughing. Jade helped me up stairs so I can get out of my outfit and into some comfy pj's. After that she helped me she went downstairs to give the dress and tights to Andre, who told her to go put it on. When she came back up stairs I was sound asleep. So she quietly went into my bathroom and changed.

~Jade's P.O.V~

I snapped a pic of Tori sleeping just in case I needed it one day. You never know.. Right? I smirked. "Guess who's fast a sleep like a little baby?", I asked Andre in my generic 'Tori' voice. He laughed.

"Really?"

"Yep, so where do I begin?"

"Andre rubbed his hands together. Well, I was hoping we could order a pizza and watch a movie?"

"What about rehearsing?"

"We can start again tomorrow.", he smiled.

"Umm, ok.", I agreed, besides Andre wasn't _completely hideous…_

"_Cool, cool.", he said, then called the local pizza place and ordered a large pepperoni so Tori could have some tomorrow. Andre went through Tori's movies and put on the 'Pink Panther'._

"_I love this movie!", Jade said._

"_Me too.", Andre said._

_The door bell rang and Andre got the door and paid. We ate and cleaned up then went to the couch and plopped down. Some how I landed on Andre's lap and begin to slightly freak out. I tried to get up but he calmed me._

"_Your good baby.", I smiled._

"_What are you doing Andre?", I asked laughing lightly._

_Before he could answer, Andre turned my face to his and kissed me passionately._

"_Whoa..", I muttered, pulling back._

"_I'm so sorry Jade! I don't know what came through me."_

_I ran my fingers through my jet black hair and smiled._

"'_Dre, your amazing."_

_Andre couldn't believe his ears._

"_Really?"_

"_Heck yeah!, I.. kinda like you but I was to afraid to tell you. Our love is forbidden."_

_Andre sighed, "Girl, everything is forbben unless you have the faith to make it come true."_

_I smirked. "Well in that case.."_

_I pulled Andres' lips to mine by his shirt collar. When our lips touched, it felt like magic. At last I think I've finally found my Prince Charming. 'Dre laced his fingers with mine as my other hand wrapped around his neck._

_~Tori's P.O.V.~_

_I stirred around and turned over to retrieve my phone. I forgot the my ankle was sprained. Cursing under my breath I grabbed my crutches and hopped to the bathroom. I did my business then quietly suck downstairs to get some food. I was heading for the kitchen when I heard kissing noises._

"_What the heck?", I said louder than I had anticipated._

"_Ahhh! He- heyy Tory!", Andre and Jade tried to play it off._

_Eww! I thought to myself. I clapped and the lights came on. Jade was trying to flatten her fro and Andre's lips were shinning._

"_You guys are gross!", I yelled._

"_Jade, I think It's time for you to go home.", I nodded._

_She just laughed. "Fine Tori, see you tomorrow!"_

_I looked at Andre with a 'Really!' expression on my face._

_I smirked. "At least someone had a great night."…_


End file.
